Guilty
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Yuki feels guilty what he had done with a girl name Miyabi while Shuichi was on tour. Now pregnant with a child, will Yuki be able to know in time if the child is his or not before his and Shuichi's wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Guilty

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!

* * *

"Eiri, why are you being so quiet?" Shuichi asked worriedly as he stared at his lover who was driving behind the wheel as he had picked Shuichi up from the airport.

Shuichi had been from tour overseas for the last three months for Bad Luck. He had not seen Eiri for a long time and was hoping to have a passionate night that very night.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked again as he took his hand and tried to reach up to touch his face.

Yuki shook his head, "Not while I'm driving bratt," he said.

"Eiri, please. Tell me what's wrong," Shuichi pleaded.

"You should be tired, Shu. Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up once we get home"  
Yuki suggested.

Shuichi looked at him for a moment and then suddenly, he yawned. He barely slept on the plane as there were so many people around them that it was distracting with all the noise and what the people were doing. He nodded in agreement, "Wake me," he said as he made himself comfortable on the chair and he closed his eyes.

Yuki peeked at the corner of his eyes as he smiled at the sight. It was a cute sight if it weren't the guilty thought that he had done something that will hurt Shuichi and their relationship forever.

* * *

It was a passionate night for Shuichi and Yuki that night. But the last few days, Shuichi had been busy at NG studio and Yuki had barely seen the bratt until late at night. Yuki had decided to go and do errands while Shuichi was away at the moment.

He arrived at the location as he looked up and saw the mansion in front of him. It belonged to Miyabi Mizuki. Miyabi Mizuki is a very rich girl. Her mother is a mystery novelist while her father is a lawyer.

The Mizuki family and Yuki had met during a party for famous writers where Yuki had won an award while Shuichi was away on his three month trip. During that time, while Miyabi's parents were dancing, Yuki and Miyabi were drunked at the time and had snuck out unseen.

They had unprotected sex in the empty room as the party was held in an convention centre. The very next day, Yuki remembered everything about what happened to that party and had not seen or even heard from Miyabi.

He had a guilty feeling that Miyabi might be pregnant if they had not used protection. He had been avoiding the issue since he did not want to see her and not do anything stupid again. But he have to know because if Miyabi is pregnant with his child, Shuichi would find out sooner or later.

He knocked on the door and the door opened revealing a butler.

"May I help you?" He asked politely.

"I'm a friend of Miyabi Mizuki and was wondering if she was here today?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, yes. She's in the living room practicing on her piano skills. Her parents is way and won't be back for awhile. Please take off your shoes and wait here so I could announce your arrival"  
the butler said as Yuki did what he was told. Soon moments, the butler returned. "Ms. Mizuki is now awaiting for your arrival," he said and Yuki followed him.

As soon as he entered the living room he saw a beautiful young woman sitting on the piano bench as her hair was blond hair and black eyes. Her hair wasn't tied in a pony tail as it was beautifully laid out with a small, diamond hair clip on her hair.

"Eiri! What are you doing here? You barely call me or anything these very days," Miyabi said as she went to hug him.

Yuki went and hugged her back, "I have a very important issue to discuss with you," he began as he sat on one of the chairs that was near the piano.

Miyabi's face suddenly turned into a look that was something serious. "About that one night,  
right?" She asked slowly.

Yuki nodded, "I need to know if you are pregnant," he said slowly.

"Its been three weeks since the party Eiri, but to tell you the truth, I am pregnant," Miyabi said as Yuki turned pale.

"Do you know if it's my child...?" He asked.

Miyabi sighed, "You weren't my first time Eiri. I have cheated on my boyfriend," she said quietly but Yuki heard her.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"It was also my first time with my boyfriend that week before the party. I did not go to the doctors when I had my first sex with my boyfriend but I did right after you. I will not find out the results until the baby is born Eiri," she said.

"Does your parents know?" Yuki asked.

"They do know about me and Akira about having sex together since mom caught us doing it that time," she said blushing in embarrassment, "but they do not know about us though," she added.

"Wait. Your parents know but they didn't took you to the doctor or anything?" Yuki asked.

Miyabi felt guilty at that, "They think that we used protection," she explained.

Damn! If Shuichi finds out about this, I don't know how I could handle it, Yuki thought unhappily. But he didn't realize that he had said it out loud and Miyabi heard it clearly.

"Shuichi? Who is that?" Miyabi asked making Yuki surprised.

"You never heard about Bad Luck?" He asked.

"Once or twice," she said with a shrug, "but I listen to Nittle Grasper's music instead," she said dreamily.

Yuki interrupted her thoughts, "Shuichi Shindou is my fiance," he said.

It was now Miyabi's turn to be pale. "Damn," she cursed as Yuki agreed with that.

* * *

TBC...

me: Its been awhile since I've written Gravitation and this plotline had popped up in my head about three nights ago, I think. Oh, and I'm using Notepad and not Microsoft Word.

Yuki: Its about damn time.

Shuichi: Eiri!! (Whines).

Yuki: (snarls). What brat?

Shuichi: (cowers). N-Nothing!!

Miyabi: Will be onto the next chapter soon!!

Shuichi: Review and update! (Steals a kiss from Yuki before he could say anything).


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

Months had passed since Yuki had found out about Miyabi's pregnancy and Yuki had not told Shuichi about it. The two were going to be married on the day of Shuichi's birthday since spring was in the air and it would be a beautiful spring day then having a wedding on Yuki's birthday which was on Februrary on a very cold winter day.

Two weeks before their big day and Yuki had finally decided to tell Shuichi about that night with Miyabi Mizuki. He knew he should have told Shuichi a long time ago, but with the labor coming up quickly for Miyabi, what better time to tell before the baby was born?

So one night, Yuki had taken Shuichi out onto an expensive restaurant for dinner. It was a private restaurant with a V.I.P. section where Yuki had always booked for them so they won't be disturbed from pesky people.

Plus, they needed a break anyway from all the wedding arrangements that they have been doing to get things done.

"Eiri, this is so nice of you. I really do need a time off from Bad Luck and our wedding arrangements," Shuichi said smiling as he twirled his fork on his food and shoved some pasta on it before taking a bite out of it.

"Shuichi," Yuki said slowly without looking up from his fiance.

"Yes dear?" Shuichi teased with a smile.

Yuki was going to miss that smile once he tells Shuichi the news. He took a deep breath before he began, "Baby, when you were away on your trip, I did something really guilty," he said as this time, he looked up and he saw Shuichi froze up.

"W-What d-did you d-do?" He stuttered out.

"Unprotected sex," was all Yuki said before Shuichi exploded.

"WHAT! I barely been gone for a few months and you had sex behind my back?!" Shuichi yelled loudly as the people in the other room heard him clearly and Yuki knew that they could not escape the gossip when they leave the restaurant.

"It was a mistake Shuichi. I was really drunk in that ceremony," Yuki explained as he knew that Shuichi saw the invitation of the ceremony and had begged him to go anyway so that he could see the award once he gets home.

Shuichi began to sob uncontrollably as Yuki was now feeling guilty again, "Who did you have sex with?" He asked.

"Miyabi Mizuki," Yuki said calmly.

"Y-Your editor?" Shuichi asked shocked and disgusted as his crying had stopped momentarily.

Yuki glared at him angrily, "Am I that desperate to sleep with my editors?" He asked. "Besides,  
her given name is Kanna Mizuki, not Miyabi Mizuki," he said.

"Mizuki is such a common last name," Shuichi murmured as Yuki didn't heard him. Just then, Shuichi's eyes widened. "Y-You did unprotected sex?" He asked suddenly.

"At least you were paying attention," Yuki said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! That means she's pregnant, right?" Shuichi asked angrily.

"The baby is due the week of our wedding," Yuki said quietly but yet loudly enough for Shuichi to hear.

"P-Perhaps we s-should p-postpone the w-wedding?" Shuichi suggested as he began to cry again. It was his small dream to have a beautiful wedding with Yuki on his birthday under the Sakura blossoms in the fields.

"No," Yuki said stubbornly.

"Eiri! This is serious!" Shuichi cried.

"I know that. But I will not postpone this wedding Shuichi. Nobody knows except me, Mizuki and now you," Yuki said.

"But I don't know if I can move on wtih the wedding arrangements knowing the baby could be yours," Shuichi said slowly.

"There is another possibility," Yuki began.

"And what's that?" Shuichi asked.

"The baby couldn't be mine," Yuki said as he took a sip of his wine.

"What? Say again?" Shuichi asked blinking.

"I didn't know that Miyabi already had unprotected sex during that week also with her boyfriend. So we don't know who the baby belongs to until the baby is born in that week," Yuki explained.

Shuichi sniffed, "I really hope its not yours, Eiri," he said.

Yuki nodded as he stood up and stood in front of Shuichi as Shuichi turned to face, "I'm really sorry about that night Shuichi. For months I have been feeling guilty until I could figure out how to say it to you on the right time. I really do hope you forgive me and I want to marry you on your birthday," he said as he leaned down and kissed Shuichi on the lips as he poured all his emotions to it.

Shuichi felt the emotions through the kiss as he kissed back with emotions as well. "I do love you, Eiri Uesugi. I really do hope that the baby isn't yours and I want you to be mine forever," he said as the two smiled at one another before continuing their dinner again.

* * *

It was the final week of the due date of Miyabi's baby and it was also the date of Shuichi's birthday and their wedding. Yuki was inside the room with Tohma and Tatsuha getting ready while Shuichi was in another room getting ready with Hiro, Fujisaki and Ryuichi.

The wedding was being held in Tohma's mansion where they could avoid the press and many Sakura blossom trees were planted in the backyard just like the way Shuichi had pictured it. Pink flowers falling off from the trees and covering the ground around them.

A knock was on the door and the door opened to reveal Maiko standing there as she wore a pink sparkly dress. "Just checking in my new brother-in-law," she said with a smile, "Shuichi is super nervous. But he seems nervous about something else besides the wedding," Maiko said thoughtfully as Yuki turned to her and smiled.

"It will be fine Maiko. Tell Shuichi not to worry about it," Yuki said as Maiko was not so sure about it but she did what she was told and left.

"Eiri, what's going on?" Tohma asked worriedly.

Yuki was about to say something until someone had barged into the room with a phone in her hand. "Someone named Miyabi Mizuki is on the phone," she said as she stared at Yuki who had walked towards her and snatched the phone from her.

"Little brothers," she muttered as she left the room without even acknowleding her own husband.

A few minutes later, Yuki hanged up the phone as Tatsuha let out a small shriek.

"A-Aniki is s-smiling! What the hell?" Tatsuha stammered out.

"Yes Eiri, what is it?" Tohma asked as he was too eager to know what's going on since Yuki had been at the corner of the room talking softly to the other girl at the other line.

Yuki shook his head happily, "Not telling," he said in a sing-song voice. The baby was not his and it belonged to Miyabi's boyfriend. Now, he could not wait to tell Shuichi the good news and the two will be married happily ever after.

* * *

End.

me: Didn't I told you it was a short story?

Tatsuha: At least you've updated.

me: Well, it had been awhile since I've written Gravitation.

Eiri: Will be onto the next story soon.

Shuichi: Review and update.


End file.
